


Peer Pressure

by killua93



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killua93/pseuds/killua93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine makes light of Kagami playing Animal Crossing New Leaf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peer Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday dear Alice <3 this fic's for you. Gotta thank Kyokishi for the incident inspiration.
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own the effort to write this down and my own imagination of how the story plays out.
> 
> Thanks to kaagehide and monochromefujoshi for helping me beta yay 8D

Kagami wasn’t much of a gamer. Not really. Besides the occasional Bam and Smash of button-mashers and action versus games, he definitely preferred to be out and about in an active game of basketball. He _definitely_ never expected to own any kind of handheld console in his life.

He was now $300 poorer, and enjoying every minute of it. 

Peer pressure was a scary thing.

“Tetsu! How the heck did you get that basketball hoop?!”

Kuroko answered without taking his eyes off his console screen, “Oh, one of my townspeople let me have it for a small price when I visited them. Would you like one too Kagami-kun?”

Kagami’s face lit up, “Hell yeah! ... Wait,” His brows scrunched in confusion, “How do I get it? It’s not like any of my townspeople have a hoop in their house. I can take yours?”

“No Kagami-kun. Let me teach you about the HH Showcase and the wonders of StreetPass.” Kuroko sighed.

“What?” Kagami tried to make sense of what Kuroko had just said.

“Oh, hello Aomine-kun.”

The red-head glanced up to see the tanned teen slide into the chair next to him.

Aomine leaned over, “Playing with your new toy? What game’s that?”

“Animal Crossing New Leaf! A few of them at Seirin have been rambling ‘bout it for weeks and I got tempted.” Kagami sparkled.

Aomine cocked an eyebrow, “Animal Crossing? Sounds mellow. There’s no fighting action or whatever?”

Kagami’s eyes narrowed, “Uh, no?”

“So why’re you playing it then?”

Kagami’s eyebrow twitched. “It’s fun?”

“Aomine-kun…” Kuroko warned.

“You’d play a game like that?”

Kagami felt the blood rush to his head and he grit his teeth, “Yes, yes I would.” He was _this_ close to ripping the other’s guts out and hanging him by his intestines.

Aomine scoffed, “Seriously?”

That was the last straw. Kagami exploded.

“Fuck you! Who the fuck are you to judge someone based on the games they play?! You don’t even own a goddamn 3DS! Don’t fucking judge and belittle a game when you can’t even play it, asshole!”

“What the fuck?! Then don’t play such a sis—” A fist collided into Aomine’s cheek, cutting him off mid-sentence as he fell back into his seat.

“Fuck you.” Kagami growled and stormed off.

Aomine took a few seconds to regain his bearings before he felt a slight chill and looked over at Kuroko. Aomine swore Kuroko gave him the most patronizing look he could muster, “Wow, Aomine-kun. That was stupid even for you.” The shorter boy picked up his bag as the chair clattered backwards, “Kagami-kun has gotten angry enough for the both of us. There’s nothing else I need to say.” Aomine sat there dumbfounded as Kuroko walked off.

—————

It had been a week since Kagami had had any contact with Aomine following the day the redhead had socked the other a good one, and Kagami was starting to feel a little worried.

_Maybe I was too harsh on that asshole. No, he deserved the verbal abuse. Just maybe not the punch. Nah, he deserved that too. Maybe I shouldn’t have punched him so hard._

Kagami experimentally opened and closed his fist. The bruises on his knuckles had faded although there was still a slight pain when he moved his fingers. He had gotten a mouthful from Coach when he had unsuccessfully hidden the pain during practice. Or more like Riko was infinitely more observant than anyone gave her credit for, at least when it came to her players. Kagami vowed to try and respect their coach more. He was startled out of his thoughts when the doorbell rang.

“Coming!”

It rang again. And again. And again.

“Stop pressing the button dammit! I’m coming!” Kagami threw the door open to a panting Aomine.

“Aomine?!” Kagami stared. There was still an obvious tint of purple on his left cheek where Kagami had unleashed his fury.

“I got myself a 3DS LL and started playing that damn game you were bitching about.”

“Wha— ”

Aomine grabbed Kagami’s shoulders, “I’m sorry I said all that shit. This game is addicting as fuck!”

“You mean animal cros— ”, but the excited Aomine was already backing away.

“I’m going to have a nicer town and house than you, Bakagami!” Aomine threw over his shoulder as he ran off, leaving the other boy gaping like a goldfish.

Kagami ran a hand over his face. _What have I done?!_

**Author's Note:**

> This actually sort of happened to a friend of mine. When some random guy asked him what he was playing and he said "Animal Crossing" the other guy went "Seriously?!" and gave him a disapproving look. I'm just totally writing out what he felt and should have done.
> 
> Lesson: Don't judge anyone who plays Animal Crossing no matter who they are. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Hope ya enjoyed it 8))


End file.
